Un placentero infierno
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Después de su trágico pasado, aquel caballero llego al lugar que merecía por su crimen; pero resulto este infierno en un paraíso contando que tenía semejante demonio como compañero.  Byakuran x Mukuro 10069
1. Prológo: Réquiem

Katekyo Hitman Reborn es de Akira Amano, aunque si ella vendiera a sus personajes sin duda alguna le compraria a Byakuran y Mukuro *p*

Este es un fanfic conjunto con mi colega Vampire White du Schiffer la cual algun día inundaremos esta categoría con 10069 XDDDDD (esta veszz estara en mi cuenta ya que la historia es "invención" mía, pero me apoyara en la busqueda de información y lemonadas XDDDD)

**NOTAS INICIALES:**

Hola lectores! antes de que me hechen sus lanzas si ando escribiendo aun Siete días y Finalmente serás mío, solo que como voy en la parte lemonosa pues mi cuerpecito no aguanta y me noqueo por la hemorragia nasal ;w; soy una débil fujoshi!

Asi que mientras les dejo un fic donde saio mi inspiracion gracias a dos canciones de vocaloid que luego dejare en notas finales.

* * *

><p><strong>UN PLACENTERO INFIERNO<strong>

**Prólogo: Réquiem**

Era el año de 1779, Francia era la cuna de la mejor música de toda Europa. Las damas transitaban por la lujosa calle de París, sus vestidos pomposos y sus pelucas blancas y extravagantes combinaban con su maquillaje; los hombres en su caso, gallardos y elegantes (aunque algunos llegaban a ser más llamativos que las damas). Ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que sucedía en una de las más respetables casas de la ciudad.

El joven de quizás 30 años como máximo y que parecía un duque tocaba un poco aburrido el piano, su melodía era lenta y en cierta forma aburrida, lo que llamaba la atención de él era su extravagante uso del color blanco en sus ropajes, los cuales armonizaban con su curioso cabello, que a diferencia de sus demás vecino era un blanco natural. Él seguía tocando su instrumento cuando una voz familiar le llamo.

-¡más rápido!

El pianista aumento el ritmo de su canción aunque con ello tuviera que moverse a una velocidad que superaba sus límites, llegaba a lastimarse sus dedos, pero eso que importaba si esa voz le seguía gritando.

-¡a este paso seguirás siendo solamente un perdedor!

Entonces uno de los dedos se resbalo interrumpiendo la melodía, aquella persona golpeo con fuerza las teclas del piano, entonces se levanto y pateo la silla donde estaba sentado y rompió de un solo corte las partituras en las que trabajaba; llevo sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar.

Salió corriendo del salón de música, golpeaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, desde las pinturas de oleo hasta la cerámica de porcelana, rasgaba las cortinas de los ventanales y pateaba con fuerza los muebles.

-¿¡qué esta pasando!

-no hay ningún problema.- sonreía tristemente como si eras palabras estuvieran perdidas.

_No había remedio alguno, pero debía arreglar el error de una buena vez por todas…_

Corrió por las escaleras llegando al tercer piso, hasta encontrar el salón de pintura, ahí se encontraba un hombre mas joven que él, su corto cabello naranja contrarrestaba con sus gruesos lentes, su ropa era parecida al del otro, excepto que tenia mas detalles plateados. Dejo su paleta y pinceles aun lado para mirar fastidiado al intruso.

-Byakuran –sama conozco personas que ya a su edad son unos maestros en la música y la opera, vaya inmediatamente a practicar.- su voz era autoritaria a pesar de sonar tan armoniosa.

-¡estoy cansado Shou-chan! No pienso hacerlo más, ¡has hecho que llegue a odiar la música!

-le exijo que regrese a su trabajo, por culpa suya hemos estado en una etapa de decadencia, la otra vez tuve que pedir prestado para pagar la comida.

-si estamos en problemas es por culpa tuya, ¡TU Y TUS ESTUPIDAS PINTURAS!, gastas demasiado en ellas y ni siquiera las vendes.

-si pinto es como pasatiempo para olvidarme de que me case con un hombre como usted, sabia que solo me traería problemas.

-si hablamos de matrimonio tampoco yo lo deseaba, mis padres me obligaron porque ambos éramos de buenos familias y de reputación artística; ¡yo nunca desee emparejarme con un mocoso como tu!, ni siquiera hijos, no, ¡NISIQUIERA UNA BUENA SESIÓN DE SEXO PUEDES OFRECERME!

-¡eso es porque me da asco que me toque!

-pero curiosamente no te da asco que te abrace ese jardinero, ¡con él hasta gimes como una perra! Y en mi propia casa aunque este presente.

-¡eso es porque él es más hombre que TÚ!

-¡estoy harto de ti!, ¡DESAPARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Y antes de que Shouichi pudiera siquiera responder tenia sobre su cuello las manos del que era su esposo; la fuerza era bestial, trataba inútilmente de retroceder hacia un escape. Sus cuerpos empezaban a moverse en dirección al balcón; las cortinas moradas golpeaban ya el rostro del jovenzuelo cuando al fin pudo escaparse del agarre de su pareja, pero esta no se quedo atrás, el estrés y la ira lo habían dominado, tomo uno de los finos pinceles de marfil y lo encajo en la mano que guardaba la promesa de matrimonio, con ello lo empujo mandándolo a volar con unas falsas alas de color carmesí.

Lo siguiente no lo comprendía Byakuran, cuando su respiración se tranquilizo miro al balcón solo para horrorizarse ante la vista del ave rota, las mujeres gritaban ante la escena mientras los varones trataban de tranquilizarlas y buscar al actor de aquel crimen; Byakuran no podía creer lo que había hecho.

"_Yo asesine a mi esposo…."_

Viendo horrorizado aquel resultado escapo evadiendo su propia fechoría, huía de su destino, ¿y si alguien le hubiera visto?

Era su fin.

Seguía corriendo como si un fantasma le estuviera acorralándolo; sin embargo cuando bajaba por las escaleras se tropezó dando un salto mortal del que estaba seguro no salir ileso.

Silencio.

Un largo silencio.

Abría pesadamente sus ojos, la oscuridad se disipaba poco a poco, esperaba despertar en el suelo de su mansión pero no fue así; cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que detrás de él no había nada mas que completa oscuridad y delante de él un pasillo lleno de señales luminosas de flechas que indicaban una extraña puerta. Byakuran temió la oscuridad detrás de él prefirió seguir aquel camino predestinado que estaba manchando de sangre, veía aterrorizado aquello pero entonces se dio cuenta que incluso sus propios pies dejaban huellas del mismo color. Antes de abrir la puerta miro por última vez el anterior camino y aunque su corazón estaba a punto de explotar del miedo abrió la puerta corrediza.

Al entrar completamente la salida se cerró automáticamente, él observaba por todos lados algún indicio que le pudiera decir donde estaba, veía con depresión las partituras y libros manchados del liquido rojizo, para que lo negaba, él sabia que solo había un lugar que le deparaba después de lo que hizo.

Agacho indignado su cabeza, sus flecos tapaban su mirada, y sin demora alguna empezó extrañamente a reírse.

-fufufu, lo sabía, estoy en el infierno, ¡¿pero que más me da! Es mejor que vivir con ese, si, esto es mejor.

Pero no estaba solo, un ruido se escucho en aquel cuarto, asustado se oculto en una de las pilas más gruesas de libros; se quedo quieto y listo a lo que pudiera ocurrir; entonces se vio la extraña figura de un hombre alto con smoking que buscaba algo entre los libros lo cual pudo lograr.

-al fin, este será un buen obsequio.- contesto aquella sombra que tomo aquel objeto y una sombrilla, después salió de aquella habitación por otra parte, dejando entrar algo de música.

-¡¿música en este lugar!.- armado de valor fue a conocer el nuevo exterior; se quedo asombrado ante lo que acontecía.

Noche de luna llena, los arboles frondosos llenos de hojas naranjas características del otoño, arcos de líneas rectas que seguían por el camino de piedra que servía de ruta a varias criaturas extrañas que parecían ser vistas por las anormales estatuas de perros.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Muy bien, aclaraciones:

-Shou chan menciona que en esos momentos hay gente más talentosa que Byakuran, y eso es debido a que en esa epoca ya estaba Mozart aunque algo joven, pero admitamoslo hubiera sido dificil ganarle!

-Este prologo esta basado en la cancion "Rolling girl" exactamente el video de ProjectDiva Extend, deo el video aqui .com/watch?v=qtZNzWTOV6E&feature=related

-El traje de Byakuran es parecido al de esta imagen .com/#/d3043kf es lo más similar a un traje de esa época que haya podido encontrar

El siguiente video lo verán en el siguiente capitulo!

Espero les guste esta nueva creacion, esperen dentro de poco el siguiente cap! :3 hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 1: El rey demonio

**Notas iniciales:**

Uf ya actualice,este fic es muy dificil! porque me esmero en buscar más de folcklore japones.

Pero bueno, esta por el momento saliendo como lo planee.

Espero les guste este chap n.n

* * *

><p>La música inundaba al extraño escenario, por aquel camino de roca caliza caminaban miles de criaturas formadas en filas, unos bailaban y otros cantaban, cargaban pequeñas y atrayentes lámparas en forma de pez hechas con papel y bambú.<p>

Era un desfile de demonios. Eso era lo que pensaba Byakuran Gesso.

Pero aun así, el sonido era atrayente y muy contagioso; debía preguntar qué era lo que realmente pasaba. Entonces se acerco a una criatura que parecía un zorro.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- respondió confundido el animal.- es el desfile de los cien demonios, además del cumpleaños de nuestro rey.

-¿rey?- se cuestiono Byakuran, aunque, recordando las palabras de su religión, sería aquel demonio rojo que tanto causar temor al mundo mortal.

-sí, rey, ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que no comprendas algo tan lógico!, ¡mira que en ninguno de los otros 5 reinos existe alguien tan raro como tú!- las palabras del zorro confundían cada vez más y más la mente del recién muerto.- podrás conocerlo mejor porque aun no llega, es la criatura más aterradora de todas.- entonces siguió su camino.

Sin más preámbulo, tuvo que seguir a los demonios en su desfile. Seguían aquel sendero de roca que los llevaba hasta el origen de la música, se sentía cohibido ante las miradas penetrantes de aquellas estatuas caninas que al parecer estaban vivas, los demás monstruos no se inmutaron ante la presencia de Byakuran, algo extraño pero mejor para él.

Quedo petrificado ante la esplendida vista del lugar.

Un enorme palacio, las largas escaleras llegaban hasta el fondo de la plataforma donde las más atrayentes criaturas bailaban, cantaban y tocaban la música que anteriormente le atrajo hasta aquí, estaba el grupo compuesto de flautas, caracolas, un enorme y poderoso tambor, extrañas guitarras de tres y cinco cuerdas que jamás había visto. Mientras tanto, algunos otros discípulos más encendían los fuegos artificiales.

-¡todos a danzar!- ordeno una criatura que parecía sapo.

-¿bailamos?- se acercó ante el protagonista una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado, era extremadamente hermosa, excepto por su cuello que era realmente largo.- tranquilo no muerdo.

-seguro.- respondió más por seguridad, no le convenía hacer enojar a ninguno de los invitados.

-por cierto, tu mascara es asombrosa.- se rio la mujer.- es igual al rostro humano que poseemos algunos de nosotros, incluyendo al rey por supuesto.

¿Mascara? El rey era el monstruo más terrible de todos, pero ella menciono que el rey poseía un rostro humano… entonces, ¿como seria el rey? Ahora la curiosidad se apoderaba más del incauto humano.

Por otra parte, varios demonios de rango inferior cargaban el pesado carruaje yamaboko donde supuestamente los subordinados más cercanos junto con el rey estaban siendo trasladados, aquella criatura miraba los regalos que fueron ofrecidos, estaban organizados en cinco reinos: el divino, el humano, el de lo asuras, el de los espíritus hambrientos y el de los animales. Próximamente recogería los de su hogar natal: el reino de los demonios. Seguían ese camino de roca protegido por los rojos pórticos torii.

La celebración estaba en su mayor auge cuando uno de los demonios cercanos al palacio, que vio gracias a unos extraños binoculares, grito con furor a los demás.

-¡el rey ha llegado!

Todos los demonios, como si oyeran una palabra mágica, se organizaron para formar dos filas que servían de camino a su soberano; mientras la carroza avanzaba ellos volvían a agruparse en la plataforma principal, levantando nuevamente las sublimes lámparas y agitando los koinobori. Realmente todos ellos estaban felices por la llegada del festejado.

Los subordinados que antes cargaban la pesada carroza ahora ayudaban a bajar al personaje estelar: un hombre vestido de un hermoso y largo kimono de seda carmesí con decorado de flores de loto y enredaderas en verde, su obi de color amarillo ocre decorado con líneas orgánicas castañas, sus pies no se podían ver debido a lo largo de su prenda; poseía una piel clara y perfecta contrarrestada por el intenso y oscuro color índigo de su largo cabello decorado con una horquilla de mariposa de plata que tintineaba al moverse, todo su rostro se escondía detrás de la máscara de un zorro blanco.

Todos, hombres y mujeres, animales o criaturas indefinidas, quedaron maravillados ante la belleza que se presentaba ante ellos. Especialmente Byakuran.

-oya, lamento la tardanza, pero al fin dará comienzo la fiesta.- ante su proclamación, los sirvientes llevaron a las mesas principales la comida que habían recolectado en su viaje.

Se escucho el grito estruendoso de los presentes, bailaron, comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse; el rey subió hasta su trono viendo a su pueblo por los pequeños huecos de la máscara. El albino solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, la curiosidad le estaba matando, deseaba revelar que era lo que se ocultaba tras ese disfraz.

La luna estaba a punto de ser ocultada por las espesas nubes; antes de que la fiesta acabara, el monarca bajo de nuevo.

-oh, el rey piensa bailar.- contesto la mujer que acompañaba al recién difunto.

-fufufu, eso no podemos perdérnoslo.- respondió acercándose más a la plataforma.

Comenzó el último baile, uno rápido y juguetón, donde el intérprete se movía al compás de la música; la ropa se pegaba deliciosamente a su delgado cuerpo, sus hermosas piernas se mostraban cada vez que daba un salto, el movimiento de su cabello, brazos y piernas poseía un toque erótico. En mitad de la canción saco un par de abanicos con los que danzaba más armoniosamente, varias serpientes le acompañaron sintiéndose atraídas por el baile. Era un sublime espectáculo que dejo a Byakuran feliz de haber llegado a semejante lugar.

En un intento por acercarse más al interesante bailarín, subió a la plataforma, levanto su mano derecha y tratando de alcanzarlo tropezó; empujando accidentalmente al rey.

La máscara salió volando en ese momento revelando el rostro de aquel ente.

Silencio completo.

-… -se levanto por su propia cuenta.- kufufufu… ¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocarme?- la manga de su kimono aun tapaba su rostro, la mano golpeo a quien le empujo.- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres!

-¡solo fue un accidente!- contesto lo más pronto posible, aunque cuando observo mejor al rey que brillaba en belleza.

Apolo en tierras infernales, la esencia de Afrodita en un hombre; el sublime rostro de un joven poseedor de dos hipnotizantes ojos de rojo fuego, esos labios rosados que te incitaban a tocarlos, su kimono resbalaba juguetonamente mostrando sus coquetos hombros además se mostraba la vista de sus bien torneadas piernas. Pero el hechizo no duro lo suficiente para admirar a esa musa.

-un humano, ¡eres un humano!- grito con todas su fuerzas.

Los demonios voltearon incrédulos." Un humano, realmente un humano, ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Por qué esta aquí?, esto no es bueno, esto esta mal, ¿Qué se debería hacer?"… esos fueron los pensamientos de ellos. La solución era simple: comerse al humano.

Las sombras cayeron en Byakuran, no se podía quitar ya esas hostiles vistas, por un momento se le cruzo la idea de que cometió un error pero se desvanecía al recordar ese hermoso rostro que vio.

-kufufu, en ese caso, por ser culpable de lo sucedido, el castigo será que lo comeré.- el rey demonio abrazo por la espalda a su presa, friccionando sus dientes en el cuello.

Incluso aun en esa peligrosa situación, sería feliz de ser devorado por semejante divinidad.

-¡alto!- apareció un hombre, pequeño al inicio, que con solo un movimiento de su gran sombrero se transformo en un varón alto, galante, de un aura tan pesada como la muerte; reverencio a su rey quitándose el sombrero.

-es ese incubo…- susurro una de las criaturas femeninas a las demás.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-chaos.- sonrió con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro.- mi señor, no es normal que un humano llegue hasta aquí, si fuera cualquier hombre común y corriente ya estaría en las profundidades del infierno. Usted puede comer tantos mortales como lo desee, ¿Por qué comerse a éste?

-kufufu es su culpa.- respondió como niño regañado.- además tengo hambre.

-no después del festín de hoy.- ensancho su sonrisa, se dirigió al humano que defendía.- tu nombre es Byakuran Gesso, ¿cierto?

-si, ¿pero como lo sabes?- pregunto un poco asombrado.

-hace poco estaba en el mundo terrenal y supe de ti, sabes, aun no estas completamente muerto.

-¿¡que!- respondieron cazador y presa al mismo tiempo.

-así es, ni el insecto que trataste de pisotear. En resumen, querido rey, tendría que esperar un poco más en lo que esta su cena.- fue la ultima sentencia del declarado abogado defensor.

-oya oya, ya veo.- se levanto y jaloneo a su presa, manteniéndolo aun muy cerca de él.- bueno, mientras tanto te perdonare tu crimen.- su sonrisa burlona se amplió mostrando nuevas intenciones.- pero para ello te volverás mi sirviente kufufufu.

-oh.- sus ojos se abrieron simulando un par de platos.- ¿y cual es el nombre de mi dueño?- sus palabras estaban carentes de respeto.

-mmm, he tenido muchos nombres… ya se, llámame Mukuro Rokudo.

Esa noche de fiesta termino con el sello de pacto entre un demonio y un humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

En unos momentos de seguro buscaran la ayuda de wikipedia jejeje.

Aclaraciones: antes de la llegada de mukuro no se utilizaba ninguna palabra en japones, eso es debido a que Byakuran es europeo y no conoce tal lenguaje, queria darle ese sentido al inicio de la historia.

La chica que bailaba con Byakuran es Bianchi como un demonio Rokurokubi.

Habran reconocido a Reborn como el incubo, aunque este demonio no es japones, es el que mas se acerca al fisico de nuestro sexy arcobaleno owo (eso dice wiki!)

Espero subir algun dia el fan art de Mukuro con kimono XDDD

Y cualquier comentario, pregunta o sugerencia sera bien recibida en el review n.n

Esperen un 10069 one shoot especial el 14 de febrero nOn

Les dejo el otro video vocaloid que inspiro este fic:

Musunde hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (hasta el nombre dice porque demonio se me ocurrio LoL): /YG3bZfqo81A

Hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 2: El sirviente

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hellou~ hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic pero es que la musa se fue y me revolvio la sopa

No os quejeis! al menos no esta como otros que llevan años sin actualizar T_T

Les dejo leyendo .w.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El sirviente<strong>

Byakuran esperaba con paciencia, estaba dentro de la enorme mansión perteneciente al rey de los youkais; la enorme puerta roja y de decorados de dragones dorados era lo suficientemente gruesa para no permitirle al sonido escapar de su interior. Según había entendido, Mukuro, el incubo de traje negro y algunos otros demonios se reunieron en una junta importante para dictar que era lo que realmente estaba pasando y como un humano había entrado a su mundo.

Horas después todos salieron. Mukuro se le quedó mirando a su sirviente con un aire de superioridad.

-Reborn me lo ha explicado todo. Tu crimen merecía ser castigado en el séptimo círculo del infierno; pero en algún momento viste la entrada a nuestro reino y seguiste ese camino, pudiste verlo por no ser un completo espíritu. -llevó su mano hecha puño hasta su mandíbula, apoyándose de forma pensativa.- son extraños estos casos… creo que es mi debilidad la que ha hecho un hueco en nuestra dimensión, tendré que arreglar eso.

-¿debilidad?- ladeó Byakuran su cabeza sin entender a que se refería con ello.

-no es de tu incumbencia.

-mnm, debería de serlo. Después de todo "eres mi dueño" Mukuro-kun.

-¿oya? Ja, nadie se atrevería a llamarme así, siempre cuidan sus respetos hacia mí.- se río al sentir que a ese humano no le asustaba.

-pero eres tan joven, fufufu ¡es difícil verte como alguien superior!

-¿joven?- se carcajeó sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza.- si claro… - detuvo su risa y le dio la espalda a su sirviente para irse de aquel pasillo.- bien, desde ahora empezarás tus labores, te espero en mi habitación en 15 minutos, pero antes ve a arreglarte en el cuarto de la servidumbre, que con lo andrajoso que estás, pareces humano.- el tono en su voz era completamente carente de respeto.

-¡hey! ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?

Una "persona" se acercó a Byakuran ofreciéndole su mano en son de amistad, era una chiquilla de cabello castaño oscuro y dulce mirada, llevaba un traje de samurái azul cubierto con una capa hecha de mucha paja.

-hahi, tu eres el humano del que todo el mundo habla, si ocupas algo llámame, mi nombre es Haru.

-encantado.- se levantó y empezó a andar acompañado de ella. -y cuéntame Haru, ¿que eres tú?

-¿yo? Soy la castigadora de los malos niños.- su rostro entonces cambió por el de un ogro rojo.- un namahage, y si los nenes no hacen sus deberes les castigaré en el nombre de la luna~ kya siempre quise decir eso. Me encantan las cosas humanas.

-ah.- Byakuran retrocedió asustado ante el cambio repentino.

-are, no te asustes, porque así no te acostumbraras a estar con nosotros.

Llegaron a una habitación larga con varias literas en un lado y diferentes estantes con ropa, un lado tenia varias mesitas donde los demás sirvientes se entretenían un poco con juegos de mesa o comiendo su merienda y el del otros extremo estaba separado del resto por una larga pared de madera indicando que ahí eran las duchas. Todo el ruido que hacían se detuvo al ver al intruso.

-wow, así que ese es el que viene del reino de los Humanos.- respondió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos plateados, orejas y cola perruna, que vestía una yukata purpura con saco negro; jugaba poker con una gigantesca ave amarilla.

-¿reino?- inmediatamente preguntó el albino.

-¿no lo sabes?- ahora el que respondía era un chico de cabello negro corto y sonrisa juguetona que lanzaba pelotas con una "extraña" vara de madera, flotaba gracias a una pequeña nube negra. -Todo el universo esta dividido en seis reinos.

-mujer estúpida.- ahora hablaba un hombre de cabello blanco y corto, ojos dorados, orejas de gato y dos cola, lucía una yukata blanca como su cabello; fumaba encima de su cama.- no sabes explicar nada.

-¡calla! –alegó Haru −Ah, sí, ellos son Yamamoto, un youkai de la lluvia; Hibari, un inugami y ese tonto de allá es un nekomata.- Byakuran levantó su mano en son de saludo pero nadie correspondió el gesto.- verás, este universo esta dividido en seis reinos, y cada uno tiene sus divisiones, son: el reino de los dioses, de los humanos, de los asuras, de los animales, de los espíritus hambrientos y el de los demonios. El nuestro se encuentra dividido por los campos infernales, el pueblo de los youkais y el castillo Tengu. Supongo que pronto entenderás lo que quiero decir cuando le sirvas más a Mukuro-sama.

-también tengo dudas sobre el que me salvó…

-Reborn.- contestaron al unísono los 3 hombres.

-Reborn es un íncubo que proviene de nuestro reino, pero el antiguo rey le dio la habilidad de cruzar los reinos; es uno de los demonios más fuertes, su fuerza se compara con la de nuestro rey e incluso dicen que en algún momento él será el siguiente sucesor al trono.

-pero eso debería… no sé… ¿Qué el heredero sea su hijo?

-se nota que no sabes nada.- contestó Gokudera.- aquí el que gobierna debe ser el más fuerte; no. En todos los demás mundos esa es la regla básica. Incluso el tuyo, aunque la "palabra" es para otra persona, pero eso es porque ustedes los humanos son tan raros…

-sólo los fuertes merecen sobrevivir.- respondió fastidiado Hibari.

-jajaja, no te preocupes.- le sonrió Yamamoto.- si es que sobrevives más tiempo aquí, lo llegarás a entender.

-ya veo.

-¡ah ya es muy tarde!- gritó la namahage.- ¡si no te arreglas pronto el rey se enojará!

Lo llevó empujándole hasta el fondo de la habitación, regañándole de que ella no era su madre como para limpiarlo y arreglarlo, amenazando con que si se tardaba y su monarca se enojaba no habría descanso para él. Byakuran se encontró entonces en una larga fuente termal artificial, con otros dos youkais dentro, uno con forma de paraguas y una serpiente, pero se veían muy relajadas como para prestarle atención al humano. Después de la ducha y ponerse una simple yukata blanca con una bata azul pardo y sus zapatos de paja, uniforme oficial para los sirvientes más cercanos a los demonios de primera clase, salió jaloneado por Haru.

Entonces cuando llegó a la entrada del cuarto, ella se despidió sonriéndole a su nuevo amigo.

-no te preocupes, Mukuro-sama es agradable, ¡es el mejor rey que haya existido! Cuando termines quiero que me cuentes cómo es el mundo humano.- corrió de nuevo por el largo pasillo despidiéndose con la mano.

-seguro.- hizo lo mismo antes de abrir la puerta. Sonrió, para ser un demonio era muy agradable, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, todos los demonios podrían decirse que no eran tan diferentes a los humanos.

Entró, miró a sus alrededores dándose cuenta del enorme lugar, equivalía 5 veces a su vieja habitación terrenal: "_y eso que era grande_" pensaba. Tenía muebles de exquisitas madera y diseños ornamentados en oro para guardar su ropa, una larga y espaciosa cama con diseño de futón excepto por el dosel de tela plateada semitransparente, una silla con forma de huevo que se podía columpiar, un lugar para una fogata en medio del cuarto, cuadros y decorados por todas las paredes, un teru-teru bozu y unas lámparas chinas de colores duraznos por la puerta corrediza que daba vista, creía Byakuran, al jardín.

Se acercó tratando de ver a Mukuro, pero éste no aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que escuchó un ruido y decidió quedarse quieto; casi suelta un grito al ver al rey semidesnudo, sólo una prenda le tapaba pero no dejaba nada a la imaginación, tenía el deseo de voltearse y darle su "lugar" al rey pero… era demasiado atrayente para despejarle la vista. El otro sonrió regañando a su nuevo sirviente.

-oya, por tu culpa tuve que ducharme, apestaba a humano.

-fufufu, pero si ese perfume pegaba bien en ti~

Extrañamente Byakuran no se sentía ofendido, las palabras le recordaban a su "querido" Shou –chan, como inicialmente cuando le tocaba corría a la tina a darse una lavada sólo porque se sentía asqueado de "oler a Byakuran". El caso era tan similar, pero con Mukuro podía bromear y él correspondía al juego, no era tan ofensivo como aquellas veces.

-oya, ¿me estás escuchando?- Byakuran no se había dado cuenta en que momento el demonio estaba a tan corta distancia de él.- te dije que peinarás mi cabello.

-¿ah? Si voy.

Mukuro se sentó cobre un pequeño almohadón, se hincó y después dobló sus piernas como soporte, su postura recta reflejaba el puesto que desempeñaba.

-apúrate.

-fufufu, sí, su majestad.- tomó el peinecillo que había en el estante, pero sin querer quitarle la vista al hermoso hombre que tenía en frente; aunque Mukuro se dio cuenta del poder de esa mirada.

-de la forma en la que me miras.- su nagajuban seguía húmedo por lo que se transparentaba su piel, los cabellos se le pegaban a los descubierto hombros dándole un aire más sensual de lo que ya era; se le quedó mirando de lado sin dejar de darle la espalda.- podría pensar que tu eres el que quiere devorarme, kufufu.

-no sé de qué hablas.- se alejó un poco, tratando evitar ver más abajo, porque si no se iría su cordura y terminaría tocándole.

-déjame adivinar….- entonces le alcanzó levantando su pie derecho para acariciar la mejilla del mismo lado de Byakuran; le sonrío pícaramente mientras se relamía los labios.-… ¡quieres hacer cosas "malas" conmigo!

-fufu quizás tengas razón.- su mano ya delineaba esos labios rosados pero fue detenido.

-oya, pero yo sólo estaba bromeando.- abrió un poco su boca dejando entrar la punta de un dedo, el cual mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar; cuando se retiró lamió el rojizo residuo que quedó.- deseo devorarte en el buen término de la palabra.

-lo sé.- sonrío con cierto deje de maldad.- y no me importaría ser tu entremés si pudiera antes hacer gemir de placer a este demonio~

-mnm tomaré en consideración tu oferta kufufu.

-¿aunque sólo sea una broma?- contratacó con la misma frase.

-oya, oya.- sorprendiéndose por la respuesta.- vaya, saliste más divertido de lo que pensaba.

-¿a pesar de ser humano?

-creo que por esta vez lo consideraré como un cumplido.- Mukuro le sonrió sinceramente.

Algo en esos momentos había unido a ellos dos, ¿amistad? Era el concepto más cercano a lo que podían describir. Byakuran nunca había tenido una persona a la que llamara con orgullo "amigo", sus padres eran muy estrictos en cuanto a mezclarse con el bajo mundo, y las personas aristócratas eran demasiado aburridas para él, Spanner era el más cercano a este concepto, incluso aun sabiendo que era el amante de su esposo, incluso pensaba que si Irie no hubiera sido obligado a casarse con él hubieran tenido una buena amistad; pero el hombre frente a él era una cosa diferente, tenía su orgullo y su arrogancia pero también un exquisito encanto e inteligencia como para hablar de lo que fuera. Mukuro sentía lo mismo, era cierto que sus súbditos le amaban pero por ese respeto no se atrevían a acercarse y mucho menos a contradecirle, tal vez por la vieja impresión que les marcó su padre; por eso ahora que se encontraba a alguien a quien no podía dominar le hacía sentir deliciosos vuelcos dentro de él.

La única cosa extraña era esa fiereza en sus miradas, eso estaba fuera del concepto, denotaba una cosa diferente el extraño calor que sentían cuando se miraban fijamente; el fuego del ambiente no era culpa del lugar.

Mukuro regresó a su posición original esperando que Byakuran terminará su trabajo, el albino se acercó y volvió a peinarle esa suave cabellera azulada, parecían hilos perfectos con perlas, las gotas de agua brillando le daban surrealismo a la escena. Terminó su labor y amarró la larga cabellera con un lazo plateado que terminó en forma de moño.

-toma ese kimono que esta en ese cajón y tráelo.- ordenó Mukuro sacudiendo un poco su cabello y su traje ya secos.- vísteme.

El albino fue por la ropa y siguió la orden de colocar ese kimono verde oscuro con decorado de flores y curvas de color verde lima, colocó con algo de esfuerzo el obi del mismo color excepto que estaba compuesto por líneas rectas. Mukuro se acercó a otro estante donde recogió un broche plateado con flores de cerezo y lo puso al lado derecho de su cabello. Se sentó en esa silla mecedora mientras pendía fuego con sus dedos a una pipa.

-hablemos en serio. No entiendo como después de ese accidente sobrevivieron tu pareja y tú; les ordené a los jueces y los demás de la corte que investigarán en qué infierno estaba tu esposo pero no tienen información sobre él.- exhaló una nube de humo y volvió al anterior punto de conversación.- tampoco los demás youkais saben nada; eso significa que no esta en mi reino, así que lo más probable es que este en el reino de los devas, en el campo elíseo.

- Pero qué hace mi esposo ahí, si él me engañaba…

-hey, a mí no me mires, los dioses son los que hacen la decisión. Para mi todos los humanos son culpables.

-el reino de los dioses.- afirmó Mukuro con su cabeza.- la namahage me contó sobre ello, son seis reinos.

- así es; pero ese reino esta hasta el otro extremo del círculo; por lo que si vas sería un viaje bastante largo y en tu forma jamás podrías atravesarlo. La verdad es que me gustaría acompañarte, pero…

-¿pero?

-tengo muchos asuntos pendientes aquí, además hace poco hice un viaje.- Byakuran inmediatamente recordó que Mukuro había recibido regalos por parte de los reyes.

-cierto, aunque la verdad no me interesa mucho reencontrarme con Shou-chan.- se sobó detrás de la nuca al sentir que ese detalle no le importaba.

-pero debería.- sentenció Mukuro.- es la primera vez que un humano llega hasta aquí, si fueses espíritu tendría que haberme encargado de enviarte al círculo al circulo que pertenecías. Por eso le encomendé a Reborn que te ayudará en tu recorrido.

-ahm, a mí me hubiera gustado que me acompañarás.- bufó Byakuran como niño aburrido.- es divertido pelearme contigo.

-kuhaha~ eso crees por el momento.- carcajeó por el comentario.- no conoces mi crueldad.

-pues no… pero yo quiero conocer todo de Mukuro-kun~

-¿otra vez jugando a las indirectas?- sonrió coquetamente mirando a los ojos a su sirviente.

-sí, la conversación seria me estaba fastidiando.

-a mi también~

Soltaron una sonora y unísona carcajada al ver lo divertido de la situación. Mukuro fue el primero en detenerse.

-estoy agotado, me iré a descansar; mañana Reborn vendrá por ti así que estás libres de tus obligaciones por hoy.- se fue a su cama y se recostó.- puedes irte.

Gesso sólo se le quedó mirando, aunque le tapara el toldo, podía ver al rey con sus ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño, realmente era sublime; pensaba que haber llegado al infierno era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado, observó como todos los demás sirvientes se iban a diferentes cuartos cercanos al suyo; para cuando entró al que pertenecía vio que todos ya estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño, por suerte Haru le había dejado una nota indicando cual era su cama, algo diferente y un poco incomoda, pero era normal al no estar acostumbrado.

Miró al techo sintiéndose un poco confuso, al no saber cómo reaccionaria cuando viera a Shouichi y que si muriera completamente, tendría que irse de este lugar y ya no servir a Mukuro, quizás terminando como su aperitivo.

_-"qué dilema…"_

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos tratando evitar de pensar en aquello. Sin darse cuenta que su rey pasaba por el mismo pensamiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Cualquier duda de terminología japonesa pueden preguntarme

Siguiente cap, más personajes y lemon .w.

Agradecimientos a mi esposa beta sensei diosa del 10069 Sebieth *3* te adoro!

Y a mi nenita Debby que sus dibujos me inspiran y me recuerda que tengo este fic XDD

Hasta el siguiente~


End file.
